The surprising helper
by mariabones
Summary: Booth turns to his mum for help after the season finale events. Can Marianne help maintain her son happiness?
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

The surprising helper

AN: We've been told since the beginning Booth's mum returning would be good for Booth and Brennan's relationship. We've also been told, Booth's gonna have some help after the season finale, this fic works with the premise of Booth telling her mother about the blackmail, and asking for her help with Brennan

Chapter One: The meeting

It had been two months after that night, and things between Booth and Brennan had become awkward, at least. He needed help, when suddenly he had an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed the now familiar number, and waited till the other person picked up

-This is Marianne Booth speaking, Booth's mum answered

-Mum, is me, Seely, Booth greeted his mum

-Hello, honey, how are you, Temperance and Christine doing?, Booth's mum asked

-Not well mum, in fact I need your help to save my family

-what happened dear? Was Marianne worried answer

-I can't tell you at the moment, could you please meet me at the Founding fathers for lunch mum?- asked Booth

-Of course honey, what time do you want to meet?, asked Booth's mum

-Is one o'clock fine with you? Asked Booth

-Yeah, honey, I'll be there

1 o'clock arrived and Booth and his mum arrived to their lunch date, Booth's mum was worried sick after the phone call.

-Honey, please, tell me what happened. Booth's mum asked

-Well, remember the sociopath we told you about that framed Bones last year? Asked Booth

-Yeah, he killed a lot of people didn't he? Was Marianne's answer

-Yes, that's right. And he is blackmailing me. Two months ago Bones proposed, obviously I said yes. But he is a computer jerk, so he can put surveillance on whomever he wants. He may have put surveillance on us, because 4 hours after we got engaged he called me, and told me that if I didn't break off the engagement he would kill five innocent people. Also, I can't tell the reason why or the people would die as well. Mum, I was in the army; I cannot afford more death on my hands, so you'll understand I broke off the engagement. But now, things are really weird at home, we are turning into two strangers that simply cohabitate and parent a child together, we don't talk unless it is about the case. Explained Booth

-Honey I'm so sorry to hear it, what can I do for you? Asked Marianne

-Tell her, I can't tell her, but he did not say anything about other person telling her. Answered Booth

-Ok, honey, I'll talk with her

A/N: Revviews are as always helpful


	2. Chapter 2: A woman to woman talk

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I continue not owning Bones ot its characters, all property of Hart Hanson and Fox

Chapter two: A woman to woman talk

Brennan was in her office. She was concentrated on her computer when she saw Marianne walk into her office, with a really worried face.

-"Marianne, what are you doing here?, are you all right? You look worried" asked Brennan

-"Well It can happens when my son tells me he is having problems with the mother of my Granddaughter" Replied Marianne.

-"Booth told you?, why?" asked Brennan surprised

-"Think of it this way? When did you met Seely?" asked Marianne

-"Nine years ago" replied Brennan

-" And in all this time, what have you learnt about him?", asked Marianne

- "Well, he is a very caring and kind man, overly protective of me and the kids, an amazing father". Answered Brennan

-"You're purposely leaving one of his most important traits aside. His Catholicism. Hank passed his faith to Seely's father, and I guess He also passed it to Seely and Jared when they lived with him". Said Marianne

-"Yes, he is a devoted Catholic" answered Brennan

-"And what does Catholicism say about a couple living together without being married?" asked Marianne

-"Catholic Church openly criticizes it" answered Brennan

-"You're right, and don't you think he would like to live according with the blessing of his church? He is very consistent, and by no way a chicken to back off" Marianne said a little angry Brennan was no watching where she was going

-"Yeah, but he said no", Brennan said

-"Did he?, what was his first answer" said Marianne

-"He said yes, suddenly that afternoon you called him and he changed, he was distant. Then, that evening he broke off the engagement. Dis you day anything to him? " Brennan said.

-That's the question, Temperance, I did not call him, that's what he told you to protect you. Don't you get it?" asked Marianne

-Then, who called him? OH MY GOOD, It was Pelant, wasn't him? He told booth something, that's why he broke off the engagement. He wants to marry me" Said Brennan

-"There's nothing he wants more Temperance" said Marianne

-OH MY GOD, I got to go talk to him, thanks for telling me Marianne" said Brennan

And with that, Brennan flew to the Hoover to go talk with Booth


	3. Chapter 3: The Chat

Disclaimer: Obviously, If I didn't won Bones yesterday, the same applies to today. I'm doing this just for fun, and so reviews are much appreciated, as always

Chapter 3: The chat

Brennan arrived to the Hoover building and immediately took the elevator to Booth's office floor. Arriving at Booth's office, she closed the blinds and went towards Booth's desk, where he was sitting working on paperwork. Brennan sat on Booth's lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Booth was surprised at the beginning, moments like this had not happened since before the broken engagement, but he also needed to feel Brennan close, so he kissed her back. They were kissing for some minutes until they needed air to breath. At first they were silent while they recovered their breaths, then was Booth who spoke first.

-"Not that I'm complaining, but, what was that for?" he asked

-"I'm not going to let him break us up. We've face so much together. We've fought so many things together; we've come so far together. No, I'm definitely not letting him change us, our life together. I love you, and I know that you love me. I want to marry you, and now I know you still want to marry me too, so If we have to wait till we catch that son of a bitch, well, then, we better hurry up, because I really, really want to be your wife, and for you to be my husband, now more than ever". Brennan said.

-"I take it you've already talked to my mom" Said Booth

-"Yes, I have, and I gotta say I'm angry you didn't tell me, but I guess you had your reasons. Did he blackmail you?" Asked Brennan

-"Yeah, he did, I can't tell you how, but yeah" Booth said

-"Don't worry, we'll catch him, and then, we'll began with the wedding arrangements. I want Angela to be my matron of honor, and Cam, Amy and Michelle to be my maids. Christine and Michael can be the flower girl and ring bearer. What do you think? Who do you want to be your best man?" Brennan asked

-"Hey, seems like someone got a little carried away with the wedding planning. But either way, I love it. It seems logical that Angela would be your matron of honor as she is your best friend. Good choice of maids, flower girl and ring bearer. As for my best man, I have no doubt, it's gotta be Parker. He's so gonna love it. But what I definitely love the most is the astonishingly amazing woman I'm gonna make my wife. I Love you Bones, please never forget that, I'll never consciously hurt you. Those past weeks were hell on earth" Said Booth

-"Yeah, they were. And I love you too, but now I have to return to the lab, see you later. I love you" Said Brennan

"Ok, I love you too Bones, see you later I'll go pick you up at five o'clock sharp" said Booth

"Ok, see you then bye" replied Brennan

And so, Brennan left leaving a determined Booth back. He was going to kill that son of a bitch and make Bones his wife

A/N I hope you liked the episode, as always let me know. How? Leave me a review


	4. Chapter 4: The rebuilding of the trust

Disclaimer: I continue not owning Bones, as always, If I'd own Bones, the last five minutes of the finale would be so different.

A/N: I'd Like to give special mention in this chapter to my twitter friend _dharmamonkey, who gladly gave me feedback for the writing of this chapter and the continuation of the story from now on

Chapter 4: The rebuilding of the trust

Booth was left astonished on his office after Brennan's departure. He decided to call his mom

-"Marianne"- answered Booth's mom

-"Mom is me", answered Booth. "Bones has just been here. We talked things up, thank you" he quickly added.

-"You're welcome, sweetheart" said Marianne. "I have an idea, why don't you two let me babysit that sweet thing I have for granddaughter, and you and Brennan go out and have a so much deserved and needed alone time" she added.

-"Uhmm mom, I'm not sure if it is a good idea, you know with Pelant watching us, and all of that, If he sees us going on a date night, he might suspect we sorted things out". Was Booth's response, truth was, he was using it as an excuse, he loved his mother, but, after everything that happened, he did not trust her completely, not yet.

-"Come on, dear, I want to spent time with little Christine" was Marianne's answer. Truth was, she was also willing to show to Booth she was not going to abandon Christine the same way she had done with him and his brother Jared.

-"I'm telling you what we will do. I'll call Bones and ask her what she thinks, then I'll call you back" says Booth.

-"Ok son, Bye, I love you" says Marianne

-"Love you too, mom" says Booth

Booth ends the call, and searches on his contacts for Brennan's number and presses call

-"Brennan", she answers

-"Bones, it's me" says Booth.

-"Missing me already?" she teases

-"Really funny, yeah I always miss you, but that's not why I call. I just talked to Mom and she offered to babysit Christine, so we can have a date night. I don't know if it is a good idea, first Pelant is watching us, and second, you know I love her to pieces, but I can't trust her , not yet" Booth explained

-"Booth, do you remember our conversation when my dad returned to my life, you told me I should give a chance. Now I give you the same advice, let her in, if not for you, for Christine and parker, they deserve to get to know their grandmother. As for Pelant watching, I told you before, I'm not letting him change us, and with everything that happened these last couple of weeks, I think we deserve a night out" answered Brennan.

Booth was astonished at the wisdom of Brennan words.

-"Ok, baby, I guess I'll call mom again to tell her to be at home at six, sounds fine? Said Booth

-"Absolutely" answered Brennan "Love you" she quickly added

"Love you too" replied Booth. And with that he ended the call and called his mom again.


	5. Chapter 5: Date night

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat I continue not owning Bones? Guess so, as If there any doubt, so, you know, please continue reading, and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Date night

Marianne really wanted to recover Booth's trust, so it was in the best of her interest to be at Booth and Brennan's home at six o'clock sharp, so her son could see he could trust in her again. So, she was ringing their door's bell at six o'clock. Booth and Brennan were already ready to go. Brennan was wearing a beautiful black dress and Booth was wearing one of his most fancy suits, they had reservations for dinner at half past six at a nice new Italian restaurant downtown. Both greeted Marianne with a kiss on the check and a thank you, reminded her they could phone them in case of any eventuality, or if Christine got suddenly ill, and said goodbye.

The trip on the SUV was charged with emotion, both nervous about going alone on a date after the last events, but both determined to win their relationship back, and not letting Pelant take their love, and their life together, out of them. Booth was nervous, as he was decided to do something that night; he was going to defy Pelant's warning. He knew Pelant could be watching, and that if he discovered what Booth was planning to do, the consequences would be terrible, but he didn't care. His first priority right now was the woman sitting in the car beside him, and the sweet child of theirs waiting for them at home at her granny's momentarily care.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Booth went out of the car first and went to the other side of the car, opening Brennan's door for her, and putting a hand at the small of her back, that spot he claimed since nearly the beginning of their partnership, even when they were "just" partners., leading her silently to the inside of the restaurant. Dinner went really well, both of them making small talk about work and their friends. Then Booth asked for the bill, and paid it. When they went out of the restaurant, he suggested they could leave the car there and go walking to the reflecting pool, their place. Brennan gladly accepted. As they started walking he touched the pocket of his pants, he talked that morning with Pops, and went out of work early so he had time to go visit him to the retirement home, where the old man gladly gave his loved grandson the piece of jewelry that was currently in a little box in Booth's pants. Booth wanted it to be perfect. They were walking together to the reflecting pool, holding hands, when they arrived to what they considered their place, Booth stayed still, with confused and worried Brennan.

-"Are you Ok, Booth? Brennan asked worried.

-"Yeah, is just I have something I really want to tell you, and something I want you to have" said Booth.

-"Ok". Answered Brennan. "You know you can tell me anything, and whatever you want to give me, I'm sure I'm gonna love it" she added.

-"Ok. So, here it go. I went out of work earlier today, and went visit Pops. I kind of told him everything, and he gave me something, we both want you to have". Booth took a hand to his pocket and took the box with the piece of jewelry and opened it, revealing an amazing engagement ring. "This is the engagement ring Pops gave my granny when they got engaged. He told me he would give it to me, when I was ready, and when he was sure the time, and the person, where the right ones. I know we cannot get married at the moment, but, this ring is a symbol of the love my grandparents had for each other, a love like the one I want for the two of us to have. So, please, accept it as a promise, a promise of undying my love for you, and a promise that, as soon as this Pelant shit is over, I'd made you my wife, if you accept it, and still want to marry me. So, Bones, is up to you, Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me when this is over? Was Booth's heartfelt speech.

-"Of course Booth, of course. I love you" Was Brennan's reply, with tears in her eyes.

So, Booth took the ring out of the box and put it on Brennan's finger.

A/N the last two chapter did not have a great response or a lot of reviews, but now, Booth just proposed to Brennan in the middle of Pelant's threat, would Pelant discover it, would Marianne be able to show Booth he can trust in her again?. Please press the review bottom if you want to know.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Bones

Chapter 6: The plan.

The following morning Booth and Brennan rode together to work. Booth walked her into the lab, but he went directly into a certain artist office

-"Angela, Can I have a word with you?" asked Booth

-"Well, yes" was Angela's reply

."Do you think you would be able to get into Pelant's computer, and tell me anything suspicious you may find?. Like if he's getting ready to kill again." Booth asked.

-"Well, he's a genius, so I don't know If I'd be able to get into his more than possible firewall, but I definitely can try, why?" was Angela's response

-"I want to set him up, let him be comfortable, get ready to kill again if it is what it takes, and then get him when he is ready to strike" replied Booth

-"I'll see what I can do" replied the artist

Booth then went to Brennan's office to say bye to Brennan and went to the Hoover. Meanwhile Pelant was on his monitors' room (you know we saw in the first scene of the finale). He was surprised when we turned to the surveillance of the reflecting pool last night, and saw Booth and Brennan. When he heard Booth's speech to Brennan Pelant was red with fury. He wanted them apart, but it seemed like the threatening to the courageous agent was not enough. He would need to think of something else.

A/N I know short chapter, reviews are as always wellcomed


	7. Chapter 7: The reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, obviously, if I did own it, several things on the show would have developed really differently.

Chapter 7: The reaction

"_Every action has its own reaction"_

Pissed doesn't even began to convey Pelant's state of mind after watching the surveillance from the National Mall. Sun Tzu wrote on the art of war; divide and conquer. That's why he blackmailed the agent. They were nearly indestructible together, and he knew if they continue to work together, sooner than later, they would get him. So, he tried to separate them, he tried to put mistrust between them, so first their personal, and then their professional relationship would sink. It was a genius work, thanks to the careful work of the very own Doctor Sweets. But it turned it all wrong, he did tell her about the blackmail, exposing 5 innocent lives, which surprised the killer.

But they were going to suffer, oh yeah, they were going to suffer big time. They would never be really happy as long as he was alive. He was going to hurt them, and he was going to do it right, he was going to take from them what they loved the most, besides each other, he was going to kidnap a kill that sweet daughter of them. He left the room, and the house, decided to put his devious plan into action.

It was 5 o'clock sharp when Booth entered the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab to pick up his fiancé, so they could go pick their daughter. When they arrived to the daycare center they were surprised to find out their daughter was not there, the director told them the baby's uncle had came to pick her, although she declared she was surprised when the baby started crying. Both Booth and Brennan called their respective siblings Jared and Russ, just to find out the same answer, neither of them had Christine, they looked at each other with fear in their eyes, Christine, their daughter was missing, and both of them had little doubt as for who had her.


End file.
